Colmillos de un Mortífago
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: La desaparición de Lucius Malfoy es un misterio, pero pronto se descubrirá cuál es el paradero de este mortífago y quizá exista algo más allá que los mortales, magos y muggles jamás podrán entender.
1. Chapter 1 Levitando

Dos años después de que el Señor Tenebroso murió, no se había vuelto a saber de Lucius Malfoy, su más fiel sirviente, muchos pensaron que él mismo se había causado la muerte sumido en la vergüenza, agobiado por haberse convertido en un odiado hechicero más allá de lo que él hubiera deseado. Él había deseado ser temido, respetado, jamás pensó que el apellido Malfoy sucumbiera al terrible destino de convertirse en parias, después de haber sido una poderosa y temida familia por generaciones, él había terminado con aquella perfecta y sádica monarquía. Dos meses después de su desaparición Narcisa Malfoy se suicidó, creyendo que así estaría cerca de su amado.

Draco Malfoy cambió su vida el mismo día que su padre desapareció, fue tan sólo a dos semanas de la caída del Innombrable, que su padre parecía haberse desvanecido. Draco sintió demasiado en su interior, había rabia, enojo, tristeza, pero sobre todo sintió un gran alivio, la presión que su padre ejercía sobre él se esfumó y sorpresivamente se le veía muy allegado al Golden Trío, ellos primero lo incluyeron en el grupo sintiendo algo de pena por él, pero después de un tiempo comenzaron a hacer muy buenas migas.

Al terminar los estudios en Hogwarts, Draco se unió al Ministerio de Magia y al parecer durante un tiempo tuvo una vida tranquila, hasta el día que se cumplieron dos años de la desaparición de Lucios Malfoy.

Hermione era quien más lo frecuentaba, se sentía unida a él pues ambos habían perdido a su familia, no había romance entre ellos, sino más bien hermandad, después de que Hermione y Ron se dieran cuenta de que su cariño no iba más allá de la amistad, Hermione comenzaba a creer que estaba destinada a estar rodeada de amigos-hermanos y que jamás sentiría ese estúpido delirio hacia un hombre.

"Mejor así", pensaba, "tengo demasiado en mente ayudando a la Orden del Fénix a atrapar a los mortífagos que aún rondan el mundo mágico", pero en el fondo ansiaba sentir pasión por alguien.

Todos los jueves se reunía con Draco para conversar, ella sentía que él necesitaba mucho más de la gente que ella misma, lo veía muy solitario y aquella tarde en el café muggle en Londres, donde acostumbraban reunirse, lo vio muy desmejorado y meditabundo. Ella trataba de animarlo con una anécdota de George y Fred, pero Draco estaba distraído y sólo hizo algunas muecas que simulaban una sonrisa.

-Draco…¿está todo bien?- se animó a preguntar mientras levantaba su tasa de café.

Malfoy se movió incómodo en su asiento y miró a ambos lados de la cafetería, sintiéndose observado.

-Hermione…creo que vi a mi padre.

La chica dejó abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida, dejó de inmediato su café sobre la mesa.

-¿Viste a tu padre?

Draco suspiró y reflexionó unos instantes, se sentía incómodo, aunque Hermione se había convertido en su amiga, una gran amiga, de repente no sabía si confiarle aquello que parecía una locura.

-Hace un mes más o menos desperté de pronto, en la madrugada, me despertó un horrible aullido…era el aullido de un hombre lobo…

Hermione sintió escalofríos, recordando al fallecido profesor Lupin y la forma espeluznante que tomó esa noche en el Bosque Mágico.

-No era un aullido cualquiera Hermione…era una advertencia, un lamento…Hermione, ese hombre lobo estaba pidiendo piedad, pedía misericordia por su vida…alguien…ALGO lo estaba atacando.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, afuera comenzó a obscurecer, había nubes púrpuras en el cielo, la calle y la cafetería estaban desoladas, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso; Hermione tragó saliva y respiró profundamente clavando la mirada en su amigo.

Draco continúo la historia:

-No me atrevía a levantarme de la cama, sólo fijé mi vista al enorme ventanal que tengo frente a ella; los aullidos eran cada vez más desgarradores, yo estaba sudando frío, pero también vi que mis ventanas se estaban empañando, había un frío invernal que no sé de dónde venía, era un frío denso y …sobrenatural…no era la magia de un mago…aquello era la magia de la muerte…Después todo quedó el silenció, el silencio lastimaba mis oídos, sabía que ahí estaba el asesino del hombre lobo, estaba cerca…estaba ahí por mí…traté de no apartar mi vista del ventanal, pero el miedo me paralizó…y fue entonces que lo vi…

Los ojos de Draco miraron al vacío, llenos de pánico y desesperanza, Hermione pudo sentir la aflicción de su amigo, le cogió la mano que estaba sobre la mesa, y sacudiéndola un poco lo regresó a la realidad.

-Hermione, era él…pero…su mirada tenía un brillo intenso, rojizo, era…malvado y…triste…me miraba como una tristeza muy fuerte…

Hermione volvió a sacudir un poco la mano del chico.

-¿Y qué hiciste?, ¿por qué no le hablaste a tu padre?, ¿por qué no saliste de tu casa a por él?

Draco miró nuevamente al vacío, recordando algo terrible, algo sumamente tenebroso.

-Porque…Hermione…olía a muerte y sangre…y porque lo veía ahí, imponente en el ventanal…Hermione…el ventanal está a tres pisos de altura…

Hermione se cubrió la boca con asombro y terror.

-Él estaba levitando…

No hacía falta que Draco dijera más…Los magos no pueden flotar en el aire…los vampiros sí.


	2. Capitulo II ¡Lumus Solare!

_¡Gracias por leer el capítulo I! Gracias especiales a Lina Snape por la inspiración :P Espero que les siga agradando la historia, sus críticas constructivas y destructivas son mi alimento, ¡engórdenme por favor! XD ¡Ok , aquí va el dos!_

Hermione insistió en quedarse con Malfoy esa noche, según Draco todas las noches escuchaba, o más bien _sentía _a su padre rondando la mansión Malfoy.

-Esta bien si quieres acompañarme…hace algo de frío- dijo él fingiendo una mueca lujuriosa, recobrando el sentido del humor.

-Tonto- dijo ella sonriendo- no te pases de listo…tienes unas ojeras espantosas, ahora me explico por qué...Harry y Ron se nos unirán en un rato, ellos traerán la cena que te preparó Molly.

Draco sonrió, se sintió un poco apenado por ser tratado tan amablemente por la gente de la que tantas veces se burló.

Tres horas más tarde aquello era una reunión muy animada entre cuatro amigos. Ron explicaba los percances con su nueva novia.

-Es que no entiendo a las mujeres…¿acaso no puede uno simplemente quedarse dormido?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-No cuando estás encima de ella Ron- se carcajeó Harry.

Draco también reía a carcajadas, a Hermione no le causaba tanta gracia la insatisfacción sexual, prefirió quedarse callada y no confesar que Ron le hizo lo mismo a ella.

"El imbécil está siempre tan cansado por el exceso de Quiditch…bueno, al menos está demasiado cansado para ser infiel"

Era más de la media noche cuando a Draco lo vencía el sueño. Ahora estaban todos alerta y fijaban su atención a cualquier sonido, a cualquier sombra.

-Debes dormir un poco, nosotros haremos guardia por turnos, será fácil- le dijo Harry.

-No dejaremos que te lastime- dijo Ron

Hermione lo interrumpió:

-A decir verdad Ron, lo que queremos es hablar con el Señor Malfoy

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hablar con ese chupasangre?

-¡Oye, es mi padre!- gritó Malfoy recordándoles un poco al antiguo Draco.

-Ron, lo que Draco quiere es saber qué desea su padre- explicó Hermione- los vampiros muchas veces añoran la vida cuando tienen seres queridos que abandonaron, es posible que sólo esté aquí para sentir la vida a través de su hijo, aunque…

Se escuchó un grito estremecedor fuera de la mansión…un largo grito, que terminó en un sonido gutural…¿alguien ahogándose en su propia sangre?

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos, respirando rápidamente. El ambiente se tornó frío e incluso en las ventanas podía verse una leve escarcha que apareció de la nada…Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, estaban tan asustando que ni notaron que el vaho salía de sus bocas en forma de vapor…el frío era infame.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron haciendo un ruido sordo, quedaron en total obscuridad, no podían verse unos a otros.

-¿Harry? ¿Hermio..?

-Shhh, ¡cállate Ron!…que nadie se mueva….

Sintieron un viento extraño acariciándolos en la obscuridad.

Una luz tenue parecía acercarse a la ventana, los amigos pudieron verse de nuevo gracias a esa luz; miraron hacia la ventana y descubrieron el origen de aquel destello: Lucius Malfoy.

La visión de un no vivo atemorizó a todos, se sentía una intensa maldad, pero también una profunda tristeza, la inmortalidad de un vampiro viene de un pacto que el primer vampiro del mundo hizo con un espíritu maligno, no se sabe cuál es el nombre de aquél espíritu, sólo se sabe que se alimentaba ávidamente con la sangre de los seres humanos.

La mirada de Lucius Malfoy era la misma que las bestias usan al acechar a su presa. No había hacia dónde escapar, Hermione sabía que la fuerza de los vampiros es tal que podría acabar con la vida de 20 hombres en tan sólo un minuto; el poder hipnótico de un vampiro era algo que ella sólo había leído en los libros, pensó que exageraban cuando decían que la mirada de un vampiro inmovilizaba a todas sus víctimas, por ello un mago joven que no ha combatido nunca a un vampiro es muy vulnerable, no puede siquiera sacar su varita para protegerse y aun así la magia sólo afecta momentáneamente a un nosferatu…después de todo ya está muerto y un avada kedavra sirve para nada.

Lucius Malfoy recorrió lentamente con la mirada al Golden Trío

Primero miró a Ronald Weasly, Ron sintió que el hombre se burlaba de él con ese simple gesto, se sintió lleno de rabia, pero impotente y cobarde

Después fue Harry Potter, quien soportó el intenso poder que emanaba de esos ojos rojos, sintió miedo, sí, pero también sintió compasión por aquel hombre, igual que la sintió por Tom Riddle, en realidad el poder de un vampiro es intimidante, pero bien sabía Harry que no se comparaba con todos los peligros que había pasado. Se mantuvo valiente hasta que Malfoy sonrió burlonamente y siguió su recorrido hacia…

…Hermione…cuando Malfoy posó su mirada sobre Hermione, fue como conocerla por primera vez, pues ahora que era un vampiro, los sentidos lo traicionaron y soltó un jadeo muy quedamente, como si algo le hubiese golpeado en el pecho y lo dejara sin aliento. Hermione notó el descontrol de Malfoy y su miedo desapareció al verlo flaquear, aunque no comprendió el motivo, sólo vio como Malfoy respiraba intensamente, como si oliera una deliciosa fragancia. Hermione frunció el ceño y escudriñó el semblante de Lucius, algo en él la hizo sentir …excitada…era el mismo hombre detestable que conoció a los 12 años en una librería, pero ahora se había convertido en un ser sobrenatural, un alma condenada a la eternidad y dominada por una maldad milenaria.

Malfoy y Hermione quedaron embelesados uno con el otro, ella sabía que no debía mirarlo de esa manera o estaría perdida en su poder hipnótico, pero extrañamente era Malfoy quien parecía hipnotizado por la joven, aunque su semblante mostraba la misma calma que en un principio.

-¡Lumus máxima!

Una intensa luz iluminó la habitación, Harry sostenía en alto su varita moviéndola hacia Lucius Malfoy quien retrocedió molesto, mas no con temor.

-No seas ridículo Potter…se necesita más que tus trucos escolares para ahuyentarme- dijo Malfoy reponiéndose y avanzando hacia Harry con cautela.

-Padre…¡no!- gritó Draco poniéndose frente a Harry, protegiéndolo.

El semblante de Lucius se tranquilizó.

-Padre, por favor, sólo queremos ayudarte.

-Sabes que sólo hay un modo.

-Lo sé y estoy dispuesto, estoy listo…- Draco bajó la vista unos segundos y cuando levantó el rostro parecía el mismo Draco Malfoy de los tiempos de la guerra- te seguiré a donde sea.

-¡Draco no lo hagas! ¡Lumus solare!

Hermione lanzó un fuerte hechizo que hizo a todos cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pues la luz que salió de la varita de Granger era casi tan intensa como la luz solar. Lucius Malfoy se cubrió el rostro por completo, lanzó un ronco gruñido, bruscamente apartó las manos de cara y con una velocidad increíble llegó hasta Hermione, la tomó por las muñecas y le arrebató la varita sin tener que luchar, lanzándola lejos. Hermione quedó arrinconada y Lucius estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Podrás imitar la luz del sol, pero sólo hay una luz capaz de destruirme…- dijo Malfoy acercando su rostro al de Hermione, la miró sensualmente un instante, de pronto se cubrió con su capa, se convirtió en un enorme murciélago y salió volando por el ventanal hacia el obscuro cielo de la noche.

-Debemos ir tras él…Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Hermione no se había repuesto del todo de la intensa mirada del ex mortífago, sin responder fue a por su varita y salió corriendo con el resto.

-Draco, no deberías venir, tu padre quiere convertirte…

-¿Crees que no lo sé Potter?, debiste dejarlo.

Harry se detuvo en seco y tomó a Malfoy por el cuello de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien Draco, si te conviertes en vampiro tu alma servirá para siempre a los propósitos del demonio de la sangre, ¿quieres otra vez perseguir inocentes por el simple hecho de tener el poder de matarlos?

Draco se zafó bruscamente.

-Escúchame tú Potter, mi padre está solo y necesita un compañero, yo estoy solo y necesito a mi padre…tú no viste lo que yo vi en él, la tristeza en su semblante, era como una súplica…

Draco se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se anegaron, pero resistió y sólo agachó la mirada.

-Busquémoslo Malfoy, sabes que podemos ayudarlo y salvar su alma…

Draco sabía lo que aquello significaba, dejó a un lado la vergüenza, se sentó en la hierba fría y comenzó a sollozar, mientras Harry se quedó a su lado, pensando en los padres que nunca conoció.


	3. Capitulo III Despierta

-¡Hermione detente!

Ron estaba exhausto por la persecución, Hermione y él habrían corrido sin parar por bastante tiempo, él definitivamente no estaba en su mejor condición; el bosque allende de la mansión Malfoy era un lugar frío y descuidado, demasiado siniestro a esas horas de la noche.

Hermione aminoró el paso hasta detenerse y se quedó mirando el cielo, que esa noche estaba siniestramente obscuro.

Aunque estaba cansada y su respiración era agitada, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, aunque ella no sabía dónde… o quizá no quería saberlo.

-Hermione, hasta yo se que perseguir a un vampiro por tierra es imposible…

Granger reaccionó pensando: "¿escobas entonces?, uf, prefiero morir"

-Está bien Ron…la verdad nos precipitamos, nisiquera volando con escobas podríamos alcanzarlo…seguramente ha llegado a Intuneric

-¿Intuneric?...¿qué lugar es ese?

-¡Por Merlín Ron! ¿en serio nunca pusiste atención en las clases?

En ese momento se escucharon pasos que se acercaban en el bosque, ambos alzaron sus varitas, poniéndose en guardia…

…eran Harry y Draco.

-No vale la pena seguir- dijo Harry- seguramente ya llegó a Intuneric

-¡Demonios!- se quejó Ron.- Todos saben de ese sitio menos yo.

Malfoy sonrió con malicia, recordando los tiempos en que le fascinaba burlarse del pelirrojo:

-Lo más importante que debes saber Weasly, es que Intuneric es un lugar invisible para los magos, tal como Hogwarts lo es para los muggles.

-No del todo- interrumpió Hermione con su tono insufriblemente sabelotodo—si un vampiro así lo desea, un mago o un muggle pueden entrar en Intuneric.

Draco la miró con fastidio:

-Claro, sólo necesitamos una "cordial" invitación de un vampiro…tienes bonito cuello Potter, otra cicatriz no te caería mal…

-Ya basta chicos- dijo Harry- no nos queda más que esperar otra noche.

Hermione escuchó un murmullo en el viento, pensó que su imaginación estaba jugando con ella, aún así se sintió ansiosa, la recorrió un escalofrío, la estaban traicionando sus sensaciones más íntimas, se sumergió en su mente y no dijo una sola palabra mientras volvían a la mansión Malfoy.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Harry, Ron y Draco dormían, exhaustos por la persecución; Draco les dio un dormitorio a cada uno, para que estuviesen más cómodos, aunque Ron era el menos convencido, pues un sitio como la mansión Malfoy, lúgubre, inmenso y frío, era totalmente distinto a su acogedora Madriguera.

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, algo inquietaba sus sueños, el murmullo que había escuchado en el bosque parecía cercano, antes pensó que decía su nombre, ahora lo escuchaba claramente:

_¡Despierta!_

Son un sobresalto Hermione se irguió en su cama, miró hacia la ventana, solamente vio el cielo que permanecía sin estrellas y sin Luna, en total obscuridad.

Sintió un presencia cerca de ella, algo o alguien la miraba fijamente…pero nadie estaba en la habitación.

El sudor frío asomó en su frente, Hermione quedó inmovilizada, llena de pánico, cuando de entre las sombras de la habitación, emergió Lucios Malfoy, igual que haría un espíritu al hacerse presente.

El vampiro caminó lentamente hacia la joven, no parecía estar acechándola, más bien parecía curioso, su rostro incluso parecía sonriente, como quien observa una hermosa y extraña flor, de una especie desconocida.

Los pasos de Malfoy eran sigilosos, el silencio de la noche y el miedo llenaban la habitación.

"¿Qué hace?", pensó Hermione cuando vio que Malfoy se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

"No lo mires…¡no lo mires!", pensó ella, sabiendo el poder hipnótico que los vampiros podían ejercer sobre los mortales, aunque ella era una hechicera, sin su varita que estaba en el tocador, quedó indefensa.

Poco a poco sintió que la frialdad del miedo desaparecía, una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo, como invadiendo su sangre, viajando por sus arterias, percibió el intenso poder vampírico de Lucios Malfoy penetrando en ella.

La exquisita sensación se convirtió en cansancio.

Hermione Granger no pude evitarlo. Se quedó dormida. Profundamente dormida.


	4. Capitulo IV La marca

**¡Hola! Besos y más besos, ¡gracias por leer! Este capítulo tiene mucho contenido mental y empieza con un POV de Lucius, agradezco a Salesia por la idea :) Las comillas son para pensamientos que no pueden ser escuchados y las frases en cursiva son para pensamientos que sí se escuchan, ya verán por qué. Críticas destructivas y constructivas son totalmente bienvenidas. Gracias. Aquí va el cap:**

"Nacer con algún don…dominar el arte, la ciencia …¿cómo compararlo con el inmenso poder de la magia? …Hay que admitirlo, aquél que nace con el don de la magia …es prácticamente un dios…

"Já, ¡qué ingenuo soy! No es simplemente el don de la magia, sino llegar hasta el fondo de ella, conocerla, amarla, temerle…cada hechizo, cada conjuro, cada poción…sentirla desde su luz…hasta el rincón más tenebroso del alma. Sólo entendiendo la luz y la obscuridad es como el mago se convierte en todopoderoso.

"Nuca soporté la idea de que mi poder se extinguiera con la muerte…¡demonios! ¡unos cuantos años de vida más que los muggles no son suficientes. La inmortalidad, la eterna juventud, siempre fueron mi ambición; cuando el Señor Tenebroso estuvo a punto de apoderarse de la piedra filosofal sentí tal euforia… pensé en asesinarlo para apoderarme de ella y ser inmortal…claro, mis sueños se desvanecieron con su derrota.

"¡Cuántos años busqué la manera de ser inmortal y poderoso! Hasta que un día en mis años dentro de Hogwarts estudiando las criaturas mágicas, descubrí el maravilloso mundo de los vampiros. Mi admiración por ellos creció con los años, quise imitarlos en su elegancia al vestir y al andar, incluso mi atracción por Narcisa fue porque su rostro pálido y su piel me parecían el de una doncella vampiro…

"…una doncella…tan joven…tan hermosa…"

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su presa, Hermione Granger, que dormía apaciblemente sobre una enorme y cómoda cama. Lucius acarició con el dorso de su mano el terso rostro de la joven.

"Cuando estudié sobre los sentidos de los vampiros, nunca imaginé: ESTO…mi mentor me lo advirtió. Armand, buen amigo, no tenía idea de lo que en realidad es la vida, hasta que me transformaste en inmortal: la luz de la luna, los árboles moviéndose al viento, el agua corriendo entre las manos…el tacto…los aromas"

Malfoy acercó su rostro al de Hermione y se hundió entre sus cabellos, aspirando con fuerza.

"…¿quién diría que el aroma más exquisito para un vampiro es el de una doncella de sangre sucia?"

Hermione reaccionó a la cercanía de Malfoy y despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos de Lucius, inyectados en sangre. Ella se sobresaltó irguiéndose.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

La joven miró rápidamente a su alrededor, de inmediato supo que ya no estaba en la mansión Malfoy.

_Tranquila_, escuchó Hermione en su interior.

_Tranquila…te sorprenderá saber que no deseo lastimarte, prometo que no te haré daño._

Era la voz de Malfoy, su pensamiento dentro de ella. La castaña arrugó la frente, sin entender las intenciones de Lucius.

_¡Sabes que lo que escuchas es verdad!, te estoy hablando con mi mente, no hay forma de que pueda mentirte_

La castaña estaba impresionada: Lucius Malfoy le hablaba sin mover los labios. "Impresionante", pensó ella.

"Y mucho más sencillo que la legeremancia, se lo aseguro", respondió Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy, le pido que no entre en mi cabeza.

Malfoy sonrió:

-Por supuesto Señorita Granger, sólo deseaba mostrarle que mis intenciones no son lo que usted podría imaginar.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, aún llevaba su pijama que consistía en una playera del equipo Gryffindor…y su ropa interior. Eso era todo. Se sonrojó al recordarlo, mas dignamente fingió que era algo sin importancia. Malfoy la miraba divertido. Ella se acercó a la ventana más grande, cubierta por gruesas cortinas, muy elegantes, color vino. Cuando miró el exterior, se quedó sin aliento:

-Intuneric

El hermoso y legendario Intunercic. Hermione contempló el enorme lago que rodeaba la Fortaleza, lanzando destellos bao la luz de la luna llena; el cielo adornado por brillantes estrellas que iluminaban los jardines plagados de rosas, violetas y heliotropos. Sobre los caminos de piedra de río, pasean elegantes carrozas llevadas por banshees. En el lago navegaban góndolas apaciblemente sobre la superficie, sin necesidad de remos, sus pasajeros eran imponentes vampiros. La mayoría eran parejas: hombres y mujeres; mujeres y mujeres; hombres y hombres.

"Parejas para la eternidad", pensó Hermione absorta en la belleza que emanaba de aquellos seres, aunque los había de distintas facciones y figuras, todos le parecían atractivos. "Claro, el ser vampiros los hace lucir de esa manera…para atraer a su presa"

Malfoy abrió la ventana de par en par, el aire nocturno y el aroma de las flores embriagaron a Hermione, entrecerró sus ojos para sentirlo mejor. Un sonido le atrajo: "parece agua que cae". Con cautela se asomó hacia abajó…

-¡La Cascada!- exclamó sorprendida. "¡Estoy en la Fortaleza de Intuneric!" No había sentido tal emoción desde que conoció el Colegio Hogwarts. Aquel mundo desconocido la atraía inexplicablemente. Se quedó pensativa unos minutos, olvidándose del miedo que había sentido antes.

-Hermoso, ¿no es así?- le despertó de su ensueño la voz profunda de Malfoy.

Hermione volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué planea Señor Malfoy?, ¿atraer a mis amigos para que intenten rescatarme?, ¿convertir a Malfoy y después "cenarnos" a los de más?

Lucius río quedamente:

-Señorita Granger, como usted sabe la "vida" de los vampiros es…bueno, es eterna. Si la soledad para un mortal es insoportable cuando pasa demasiado tiempo solo, imagine lo que sería permanecer así por la eternidad.

Hermione escuchaba atenta.

-Usted lo ve ahí, en el lago, en los caminos, son…familias.

-La mayoría son parejas- corrigió Hermione.

Malfoy no perdió su austero semblante, caminó lentamente por la habitación con las manos en la espalda. Cuando quedó nuevamente frente a Hermione, se acercó a ella demasiado mirándola a los ojos con decisión.

"_Hermione…"_

Ella escuchó que él pronunciaba su nombre dentro de su mente y un dulce escalofrío la recorrió; cerró los ojos, deleitándose; Malfoy no la tocaba, mas ella sentía una presencia invisible acariciando su rostro…

-¡Basta por favor!- suplicó ella, murmurando.

"Su resistencia es asombrosa", pensó Lucius sin que ella lo escuchara, "es una hechicera con gran poder…y tan hermosa"

-Señor Malfoy- dijo ella- Draco ha sufrido bastante…todos hemos sufrido, usted también, lo sé...pero aunque ambos se extrañan mutuamente, usted sabe lo que pasará con el alma de Draco si se convierte en un vampiro…siempre tendrá sed de sangre, no podrá evitar ser un asesino, muchos morirán para que el pueda aliviar esa sed. El dios de la sangre siempre dominará su espíritu.

Lucius trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Qué trama?", se preguntó la joven.

-¿Qué pasó con su pareja?-preguntó de pronto Hermione, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar- ¿qué pasó con la mujer que lo convirtió?

-¿Mujer?

-Sí, supongo que…una mujer lo convirtió- Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda, Malfoy se rió al notarlo.

-Mi mentor fue un hombre, Armand, un vampiro relativamente joven, trescientos años…

-Ah, yo pensé que…a usted le gustaban…

Lucius no pudo controlarse y lanzó una carcajada.

-Para ser tan joven, parece usted muy recatada…le dejaré esto en claro señorita Granger: me gustan las mujeres…pero a decir verdad, algunos hombres no me desagradan.

-Ya veo- dijo ella, sonriendo por lo bajo, a Hermione secretamente le atraían el slash y el yaoi.

-Armand fue un compañero estupendo, lo conocí hace muchos años; aunque me sentía atraído a su mundo yo no estaba seguro de querer cambiar la magia por el poder de un vampiro, creí que podía descubrir otras formas de ser inmortal…pero después de la guerra, entendí que ya no era bienvenido en el mundo de los magos: mis compañeros mortífagos se negaban a reconocerme y el resto de los magos…bueno, usted sabe todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

-Busqué a Armand que había estado solo durante 8 años, él había tenido una familia, me contó que cuando lo convirtieron era parte de una familia de 5 vampiros, había hombres y mujeres, pero todos fueron asesinados…igual que él.

Lucius miró a Hermione, suspiró recordando.

-Armand fue expuesto al sol por un grupo de cazadores de vampiros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Hermione nunca había imaginado que Lucius Malfoy tuviera esos sentimientos hacia alguien. Malfoy recuperó su postura:

-Supongo que una sabelotodo como usted sabe que un miembro de la familia es también una buena opción…Draco es perfecto para acompañarme…a menos que, hubiese una opción más atractiva e interesante.

"¿Es verdad?...¿Lucius Malfoy está pensando en convertirme?...definitivamente el mundo no es el mismo después de la guerra. La forma en que mira…veo su instinto asesino, aunque puedo ver que no miente…y veo algo más" Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como sacudiendo sus pensamientos, "no debo dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que causan los vampiros, debo ser fuerte…tal vez puedo hacer que deje en paz a Malfoy si le hago creer que consideraré que me convierta…debo encontrar la manera de sacarlo de Intuneric y exponerlo al sol…no quisiera hacerlo, siento pena por Malfoy, pero es la única forma de salvar su alma del dios de la sangre"

-Señor Malfoy, me halaga…yo, no entiendo por qué…

Lucius se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, apretándolos dulcemente.

-No tienes idea de lo que me causas ahora, Hermione.

Ella vio sus pupilas enrojecidas, ¿sed de sangre? Malfoy la soltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Intuneric es un lugar hermoso, pero no le ofrezco solamente esta Fortaleza, le ofrezco el mundo señorita Granger… tenemos el tiempo para hacer lo que nos plazca: ¡tenemos la eternidad! No existen preocupaciones superfluas para nosotros, tenemos lo que deseamos: la riqueza, el poder…¡la inmortalidad!

Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener su ira: "¡claro que lo tienen todo!, ¡a costa de aquellos a quienes asesinan!...casi me dejo engañar por su cursi historia de su mentor, no me sorprendería que Malfoy lo lanzara a esos caza-vampiros"

Hermione fingió que penaba en lo que Malfoy proponía, finalmente dijo:

-Está bien Señor Malfoy… lo pensaré unos días, si usted me lo permite…a menos que me ataque en este momento y no me deje opción.

-No tiene idea de lo mucho que me estoy reprimiendo Granger para no saltar sobre usted en este instante.

La joven se sonrojó.

-Respetaré la decisión que tome y ya que tendremos que convivir algún tiempo, le sugiero que haga un hechizo para sí misma, sólo para evitarme la tentación de leerle la mente o de hipnotizarla…

-No traigo mi varita, por si no lo ha notado.

Dijo ella con la mano en la cintura, Malfoy admiró sus piernas y sus senos que andaban libres bajo la playera:

-Oh, sí…

Malfoy salió de la habitación por una puerta secreta, volvió de inmediato llevando consigo un estuche largo de madera fina.

-Un obsequio para cerrar nuestro trato.

Hermione tomó el estuche, al abrirlo quedó boquiabierta: era la varita de Lucius Malfoy.

-G-gracias…pero ¿cómo sabe usted que no la usaré para desaparecer?

-Señorita Granger, me sorprende, usted sabe que Intuneric está sellado por dentro y por fuera, ningún mortal sale o entra a voluntad, a menos que la magia vampírica lo permita.

La joven se mordió los labios nerviosamente, "¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?...bueno, es mejor que me de más tiempo para pensar, si me negara él podría convertirme a su antojo…o incluso simplemente matarme…sería una estupidez lanzarle cualquier hechizo, digo, ¿qué le va a hacer un hechizo mío?, ¿aturdirlo para que otros vampiros vengan en su ayuda?...nisiquiera puedo usar un avada kedavra para matarlo porque, bueno, ¡ya está muerto!...valentía Herms, ¡vamos Gryffindor!"

-¿Pasa algo señorita Granger?

-Ejem…Señor Malfoy, le suplico que si vamos a convivir respete mi privacidad…tanto física como mental:no lea nunca mi mente ni me llame mentalmente.

-Concedido

-También le pido que siempre…"coma" antes de que nos veamos, no quisiera verlo hambriento como lo veo en este instante.

Malfoy sonrió.

-Granger, esta noche tuve varias víctimas, previendo que tendría que usar mucha de mi energía en la captura de Draco, aunque claro, mis planes cambiaron…

-¿Entonces por qué lo veo tan sediento de sangre?

Lucius la miró, acechándola:

-Usted me causa esa sed…

Se acercó lentamente a Hermione, con pasos felinos.

-¿Q-qué hace?

Quedó a una distancia tan corta que Hermione sintió su perfume y el frío cuerpo del vampiro.

-La debo marcar, sólo así estará protegida de los otros vampiros, ellos sabrán que usted es…mi invitada.

Hermione había olvidado ese detalle, no se puede ser sabelotodo al 100%, respiró agitadamente, sentía el cuerpo de Malfoy rozando el suyo y su mano subiendo por la espalda. Lucius acercó sus labios al cuello de la castaña:

-No se preocupe, no la voy a convertir…es sólo un pequeño mordisco.

Lucius besó tiernamente el cuello de Hermione, ella cerró los ojos, lanzó un gemido muy quedamente. De pronto los colmillos de Malfoy se encajaron en su yugular…pero no había dolor, sino placer. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida de esa sensación, dentro de su cuerpo corría electricidad, la sentía en su cerebro, en su pecho, en su sexo. Ambos se estrecharon cada vez más, con desesperación.

Súbitamente, Malfoy se apartó con brusquedad, respiraba agitado, su expresión era de asombro y miedo. Sin decir una sola palabra, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, cubriéndose con la capa se transformó en una densa niebla que huyó por la ventana.

Hermione se quedó mirando la ventana, aún sin recuperarse del exquisito veneno vampírico. Se miró en el espejo del tocador, ladeando la cabeza: ahí estaban, dos pequeños orificios en el cuello, apenas se veían; se tocó la herida con cuidado, cerró los ojos, no podía contenerse más, tenía que decirlo:

-¡Lucius…!


	5. PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA

Pido me disculpen a todos los que amablemente siguen esta historia, he tenido mucho trabajo y además algunas situaciones existenciales, nada graves, pero que no me han permitido actualizar. Les aseguro que los compensaré y seguiré con la historia, les prometo que en este mismo mes actualizo, espero que no me ahorquen, jejejeje. Les agradezco mil por seguir la historia, como escritora estoy en deuda con ustedes. ¡Besos para todos! Hasta muy muy pronto.


End file.
